The building industry has long used various types of tiles in construction projects. Tiles come in many forms and are manufactured from various types of materials, in a wide variety of colors and surface textures. For example, ceramic tile is often used in bathroom applications. Marble tile is often used for flooring and other decorative applications.
Better techniques for installation of tiles have evolved over time. In fact, many patents that describe installation techniques have been granted. Most of these evolutions in tile installation techniques have been developed in response to the inadequacy of former installation methods. One common problem with installation of any tile is the fact that individual tiles need to be aligned relative one to another. In response to this problem, prior art methods for installation of tile include methods where spacers are introduced between individual tiles in order to ensure uniform tile installation. In fact, all of the known art addresses this major problem. Various techniques for the installation of tile spacers have been devised including the use of a pre-fabricated lattice that can be placed on an installation surface. Once the pre-fabricated lattice is installed, individual tiles may be secured into the lattice resulting in a clean, uniform installation. Of course, all of these prior art methods require the use of a mortar in order to secure an individual tile to the installation surface. Additional mortar (i.e. “grout”) is then used to fill the interspatial gap in between individual tiles.
These prior art methods fail to address some other major problems associated with the installation of tile in typical construction applications. One such problem is the need to easily replace an individual tile if it were to be inadvertently damaged. Yet another problem is that all known tile installation techniques apply an individual tile to a installation surface that is, in many cases, a cold concrete slab. Hence, a tile floor constructed according to conventional wisdom results in a cold, heat-sunk surface.